Jonny 2x4
Jonny is a kid in the Cul-de-Sac who is quite often a nuisance to the other kids. Jonny has a huge, bald head, which is often the butt of many jokes and repeatedly gets caught in branches whenever he climbs trees. He talks a lot and frequently gets on the other kids' nerves. He is rarely seen without his imaginary friend, a board with drawn-on eyes and mouth named Plank. Jonny seems kind, innocent and gullible, and he often forgives people no matter what they do. He does not seem to mind the antics of the Eds, as he befriends them and sometimes even enjoys spending time with them. He probably gets his nickname "Jonny 2x4" from his imaginary friend Plank, who happens to be a 2x4 piece of wood. He has one of The Cul-de-Sac's darker skin tones alongside Rolf, and is usually seen in a white T-shirt, jeans, and sandals. Background Jonny and his best friend Plank are based on a kid that creator Danny Antonucci knew during his childhood. During an interview Danny said the following regarding Jonny: Appearance Jonny wears a white T-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black sandals. He also has dark brown skin (which was frequently paled for websites, games and artwork), a bald head with many bristles of hair, and a green colored tongue (baby pink on occasions for websites, games and artwork). Personality Perhaps the most important thing about Jonny is his large imagination. The defining trait in regards to this, and in regards to him as a character, is his attraction to his best friend, a piece of wood with crayon-drawn eyes and smile. In the episode "Dear Ed," Edd describes Jonny's need to communicate with objects such as Plank to be "quite normal". He also states that it might be "stemming from a lack of self-confidence, or social phobias." This would imply that Jonny uses objects such as Plank as a means to make up for his lack of appropriate social skills, which seems to make sense since as on many occasions, most notably in Shoo Ed, Jonny is portrayed as an annoyance. Jonny is a free-spirited person as he does whatever he wants to do and usually enjoys it all the while. He gives little regard to what others think of him and Plank and seems to exist in his own world half the time. Evidence of this attitude to the world is given in Truth or Ed, where he states that he likes Bobby Blabby even though the aforementioned reporter made up lies in one story. Jonny is also very willing to try new things. He is easily fooled and amused (see the opening scene of Who's Minding the Ed?) and he often finds that many of the Eds scams are great entertainment for himself and Plank. This is perhaps best exemplified in Avast Ye Eds; there, he faces down danger happily, finding the adventure entertaining and not scary in the least. Jonny is also very curious. He always wants to know what's going on and will often appear at the most random times. He often chooses a very bad time to make an appearance, and his presence isn't always welcome. In "Wish You Were Ed", Jonny stumbles upon the Ed's old world village and ruins the scam with his cluelessness. In "An Ed is Born", Jonny runs into the Eds in the midst of their film-making and tries to make off with their camera. Perhaps the best example of his power to annoy people comes in the episode "Shoo Ed." Jonny is so annoying to some of the other kids that they are more than willing to pay the Eds to get rid of him. The Eds then try using his talents to their advantage, but like most of their other scams, this ultimately fails (although they do make a decent amount of money off of the scam initially). It's failure is do to the fact that Rolf seems curiously immune to Jonny because, in the strange social conventions of his old country, a combined attack of boundless questioning, relentless poking and anchovy breath is used as a friendly greeting and, in some cases, conversation. Jonny seems to possess the ability to utterly freak out Ed with his inherently odd nature, to the point of Ed having a mental breakdown. While this was most prominent in "Rock-a-Bye Ed", it has occurred in other episodes, both before and after. Another one of Jonny's quirks is that he is apparently immune to hypnosis, as during "Look Into My Eds" Jonny was completely unaffected by Eddy's hypnotizing wheel. Jonny did claim that it turned Plank into a zombie, which leads some credence to the theory that Plank is the brains of the two. Jonny also doesn't know what an imaginary friend is, despite always having Plank with him. (See "Who Let the Ed In?") When questioned, he could not answer what one was; Plank was able to provide the information on what to do to capture an imaginary friend, though. True to his sunny disposition, Jonny's usually happy to talk to and help anyone and everyone, including the Eds. He does, however, lose the sunny disposition when Plank goes missing. For example, when Plank leaves him in Urban Ed he becomes worried and actually physically threatens Eddy when questioning him. Also, in Seasons 2's "Home Cooked Eds", he is angry throughout the episode because Plank has been stolen from him by the Kankers, who use the wood as a backscratcher. In "Dear Ed", when Jonny & Plank have a tiff and go their separate ways, Plank winds up with Jimmy while Jonny is unsuccessfully paired off with a series of Plank-a-likes ranging from the secretly psychopathic Bob the traffic cone through to Salty the boot and a whole range of furniture & kitchen utensils hastily adorned with that blank Plank stare. Throughout the episode, Jonny is nervous and unhappy. Although things do work out eventually, it is apparent that Plank is in many instances a psychological prop, as Edd theorized earlier in the episode. In fact, Plank is so important that in Season 4's "Postcards from the Ed" Jonny pretends that Plank's Mom & Dad have come to visit. Plank's backstory is expanded by the fact that when his mother and father are killed, Plank sends a sort of "wood mafia" after the Eds. Above all else and much like Ed, Jonny is a dreamer. His head teems with ideas, and he loves to be the hero. He saves the day "just like Errol Flynn" in Season 1's "Avast Ye Eds", and as Captain Melonhead he saves the kids cash from scheming arch nemesis Professor Scam (Eddy) in "Robbin' Ed". But it doesn't stop there–together Jonny and Plank blaze a trail of glory as they liberate Rolf's chickens, save Jimmy from the Kankers and get the better of those pesky Ed-Boys by turning the tables on their theme park scam. Jonny is also shown to be very possessive of Plank and refuses to let him order around anyone else besides himself. (See "All Eds are Off") It has to be said, though, that sometimes Jonny's imagination works to his disadvantage. For one thing he's younger than the Eds and like Jimmy, he's not very streetwise. Thus, he's the ideal ever-gullible target for you-know-who because despite the avoid the Eds warnings that Plank's gives him, Eddy can see that Jonny has sucker written all over him. Toddler Jonny Toddler Jonny was briefly glimpsed in the episode "Every Which Way But Ed" when Ed rewinds the story all the way back to childhood. Jonny can be seen with his head stuck (again) in the monkey bars on the playground. He has Plank with him even though he is a toddler. This suggests that Plank was given to him at a very young age. Old Jonny Old Jonny from the episode "Take This Ed and Shove It" seems to have gotten short term memory loss as he has aged. In the episode, he says hello to Eddy twice in the course of a minute, having forgotten that Eddy was right next to him the whole time and hadn't moved. He also now plays chess with old Plank a lot and he also appears to have gotten nearsighted (his left eye is completely blind). Old Jonny is also half deaf, for he has to have a hearing aid to "hear" Plank. He and Plank have still remained together after 90 years. Jonny also still loves Nazz, claiming she's still "got it" (though Eddy doesn't know what "it" is, as she is now over 100 years old). Jonny also grew a huge mole on the side of his head. He also now appears to have hair growing on the sides of his bald head. Alter-Egos Captain Melonhead Captain Melonhead is Jonny's superhero alter ego. He made his first appearance in the episode Robbin' Ed. The top half of Captain Melonheads' head is covered by half of a watermelon. Something odd is that he keeps an extra melon half under the first. He probably does this to cut the risk of being unmasked (claiming to Professor Scam that there are two halves to every melon). Jonny seems to be slightly more competent and self-reliant as Captain Melonhead. He, along with his sidekick Splinter the Wonderwood, saved the kids of the Cul-de-Sac from Eddy's scams. Likewise, their worst enemy is Eddy, who takes on the supervillain identity of our hero's nemesis: Professor Scam. Captain Melonhead has his own weapon which is called an "acorn grenade." When activated, the acorn grenade instantly sprouts a tree from the ground. Captain Melonhead also has a secret lair called The Melon Cave (a parody of the Batcave) which made an appearance in the movie Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. Captain Melonhead has two catchphrases, the first being "It's Melon Time!" which is used when he makes a heroic charge. The second is "Shed a tear 'cause Captain Melonhead is here!", and it is used when Melonhead enters the scene. Jonny is also much more serious as Captain Melonhead, which is in keeping with the idea of a superhero. His name comes from the fact that Eddy often calls Jonny "Melonhead" as a nickname, most likely because Jonny's head is the shape of a watermelon. Captain Melonhead has also appeared in "Robbin' Ed," "Ed, Edd n' Eddy - Scam of the Century" (his only appearance in a videogame) and "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show." Despite having great strengths, Melonhead, like all heroes, has his weaknesses. He is unwilling to let an ally get hurt, especially his sidekick, Splinter. When Professor Scam threatened to squirt Splinter with a garden hose, Melonhead protests that it is just between them. Professor Scam, knowing that Captain Melonhead will back down if he continues to threaten his sidekick, tells Jonny to "just give me an excuse" (Make my day). Realizing he has no options left, Melonhead surrenders because he is the one Professor Scam wants. Abilities *'Superhuman Agility': Our Melon-headed hero can jump at very high heights. *'Automatic Growing Acorns': Captain Melonhead can throw acorns (from his pocket) that immediately grow into full-sized trees. *'Superhuman Speed': Melonhead is able to run at very fast speeds. Aliases *Baldy (by Eddy and Sarah) *Fathead (by Eddy and Sarah ) *Jonny Boy (by Eddy) *Jonny the Wood Boy (by Rolf) *Melonhead (by Eddy) *Captain Melonhead (by self) *The Gourd ("Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show") *Ranger Jonny (as an Urban Ranger) *Porcupine (by Eddy, "Pain in the Ed ") Trivia *Jonny is the only character whose normal attire includes sandals rather than shoes. *In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, Jonny claimed he had never ridden a bus before. But in "Look into My Eds", he rode in Eddy's cardboard bus and states "Isn't riding a bus fun, Plank?", and he also is seen riding the school bus in "All Eds Are Off" and "Run Ed Run". Perhaps Jonny means he has never ridden on a public bus. *Jonny's name is commonly misspelled as "Johnny", especially on closed captioning. *Jonny's tongue is light green like Edd's. *Jonny is commonly shown with four toes instead of three like most of the characters. *He believes that human babies come from eggs in a tree, when it's birds that come from eggs. In that particular episode, he and Edd were at least somewhat close, given the fact that the other explanations were both made-up and ludicrous. *Jonny was named after the show's dialogue editor, Johnny Ludgate. *Jonny and Plank always nap at 3:00 P.M. as mentioned by Edd in the episode "Key to My Ed". *As seen in the episode "Wish You Were Ed", Jonny sometimes rides his scooter in reverse while looking forward. *Jonny seems to be the only character who isn't entirely afraid of the Kanker Sisters, considering he has defeated them numerous times (he beat them up on one occasion in order to rescue Plank) over the course of the show. *In the episode "It's Way Ed", it is confirmed Jonny gets his allowance on Tuesdays. *Jonny and Plank once adopted the superhero personas of Captain Melonhead (Jonny) and Splinter the Wonderwood (Plank). This alter ego appears in "Robbin' Ed", Ed, Edd n Eddy - Scam of the Century (Eddy's final boss) and ''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show'', which, according to Jonny's words, is their last appearance in the series. *If Jonny eats soybeans before bed, it gives him nightmares, as revealed in "Rock-a-Bye Ed". *Jonny's house was ruined on numerous occasions by the Eds, but somehow it was repaired. The same thing happened in The Destruction of Rathink Avenue. *His only known relative is his mother; she was mentioned when Jonny said "My momma what?" in response to something an imaginary friend said in the Season 2 episode "Dear Ed." It is likely that the object was making a "Yo mama" joke. *As revealed in "Postcards from the Ed", it seems that he and Plank "know people" (basically all different types of wooden Planks). *Just like Ed, he has only done one scam (in the episode "X Marks the Ed" when he shows everyone Eddy's zit), and tried to sell Eddy another scam (Jonny and Plank's Penny Dance). *In the episode "Every Which Way But Ed", in a flashback, Jonny had a full head of brown hair. Also in "Don't Rain on My Ed", he had a full head of hair (which was also brown), but only during "Ed's-Peek-Into-the-Future" scam at the clean-up-mess portion. *In the episode "Tag Yer Ed", Jonny is unable to tell the difference between Plank and a small, fat stump. * He is always seen with his imaginary friend Plank but apparently doesn't know what an imaginary friend is (although Plank does). *In "Flea-Bitten Ed", he once predicted that bunnies would take over the world. He and Plank were already prepared for the disaster. *Although Jonny is a nice person, the following can make him very angry or crazy: *#When someone gets Plank wet (seen in "Here's Mud In Your Ed"). *#When he has been away from Plank for too long (as seen in "Dear Ed" and "All Eds are Off"). *#When someone tries to convince Plank to give orders to them instead of Jonny (also seen in "All Eds are Off") *#When someone/something steals, endangers, or hurts Plank and/or his popularity. (seen in "The Ed-Touchables, "Home Cooked Eds", "Scrambled Ed", "Urban Ed", "Pain In the Ed", "For the Ed, by the Ed", "Little Ed Blue", "Robbin' Ed", "Here's Mud in Your Ed" and "Postcards from the Ed"). *Jonny and Plank have helped or been involved with the Eds more frequently than the other characters, he also has the most appearances along with the Eds besides any of the other kids: ** Eds-Aggerate - Jonny comes along with a cake and tells the Eds there's a hammer inside to free themselves from the cement. ** Button Yer Ed - Jonny and Plank save Eddy from Rolf's chicken. ** Dear Ed - The Eds try to find Jonny a new friend. ** Rambling Ed - Jonny pretends to be Ed and helps Sarah with her tasks, while The Eds are at Rolf's. ** Shoo Ed - Takes part in Eddy's latest scam. ** Once Upon an Ed - The Eds tell Jonny and Plank a bedtime story. ** For Your Ed Only - At the end of the episode, Jonny is stuck with the Eds in a gum-based mess. ** 3 Squares and an Ed - Helps the Eds in getting Ed out of being grounded by dressing up as a leprechaun and distracting Sarah and Jimmy (for a handful of granola). ** Gimme Gimme Never Ed - Plank keeps wanting more dangerous and scary rides. ** They Call Him Mr. Ed - Jonny and Plank join Ed Co. as employees in their "mail room". ** Little Ed Blue - He and Plank bring Ed out of his bad mood. ** Cool Hand Ed - Jonny and Plank work together with the Eds to escape school. ** 'Tween a Rock and an Ed Place- Jonny invites the Eds to Plank's Groovy Arbor Day Party. ** May I Have this Ed? - Ed and Jonny can be seen "dancing" together in the background. *Jonny is apparently an acceptable racer, as evidenced in games like Cartoon Network Speedway, where he is a playable character. *The reason Jonny named himself Captain Melonhead is probably because Eddy occasionally calls him "Melonhead". *At the end of Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, Captain Melonhead becomes the super-villain "The Gourd", after getting beaten up by the neighborhood kids. The Gourd swore he would get revenge, but couldn't because the movie was over. *As the Gourd, Jonny dons the swirly-shirt & white pants from his Captain Melonhead costume. *Jonny has the honor of being the last character to appear in the entire series. *In "3 Squares and an Ed," it is revealed that Jonny would do anything for a handful of granola (although he contradicted this, saying that he would not give Jimmy a pot of gold; instead, he stated that "to the end of the rainbow. That's all you get for one handful, pal!). *Jonny is a part of the Urban Rangers, along with Rolf, Jimmy and Plank. *It is likely that he (including Plank) hates broccoli as he said in "Will Work for Ed" "We hate broccoli!". *Jonny gets his head stuck easily on objects for no apparent reason at all. These objects include trees, monkey bars, etc. *Jonny has a fascination to acorns since in "If It Smells Like an Ed" Jimmy was to able to use one to lure him into his trap. In "Robbin' Ed" he used them as weapons. He is also shown to keep them in his backpack during school ("Mission Ed-Possible"). *Jonny also appears to be a Beatles fan as he makes a reference to the Abbey Road album in the episode "Once Upon an Ed", exclaiming "We want a real story, with stuff like octopus's gardens, silver hammers, and Mr. Kite!" (Mr. Kite actually appeared on the Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band album, but the other two come from Abbey Road.) *Jonny has appeared in every episode of Season 5. *Jonny's favorite color is Magenta as mentioned in "Take This Ed And Shove It." *The only episodes where Jonny is seen without Plank for almost the whole episode are "Dear Ed" and "Home Cooked Eds." In both episodes, he is nervous and the plots involve him trying to get Plank back. *The costume of Captain Melonhead (without the helmet) is actually the pajamas Jonny wears when he goes to sleep, as seen in "Once Upon an Ed." *Jonny is the only character besides the Eds and Rolf to have a very young version of himself shown (briefly). * Jonny 2x4 is the only character besides the Eds and Rolf to be seen completely naked (he was wearing his sandals, though). * Jonny and Plank like to make their own donuts as stated in "Boys Will Be Eds." Gallery Image:Captain_Melon_Head.JPG|"I am Captain Melonhead!" Image:Jonny_urban_ranger.jpg|Urban Ranger Jonny Image:Jonny_in_all_eds_are_off.jpg|Jonny - Plank = unhappy Jonny. File:Jonny-Gopher.jpg|Jonny as a gopher. File:Old_Jonny.jpg|Old Jonny. File:Baby jonny.jpg|Toddler Jonny. File:Jonny ground.JPG|Jonny on the ground. File:Jonny and plank with jawbreakers.jpg|Jonny and Plank with jawbreakers. 974.jpg|Jonny by the Candy Store. File:Jonny-caught-jpg.jpg|"Dr. Toucher, I presume!" File:Jonny-and-Plank-jpg.jpg|Jonny and Plank reading a book. File:Jonny_and_plank_new_fad.jpg|Silly Jonny File:Jonny_suit.jpg|Jonny in a suit. File:Scooter.jpg|Jonny riding the scooter backwards. Jonny and plank.jpg|Jonny and Plank File:Jonny_taking_a_nap.jpg|Sleep well, Jonny! Don't let the vultures get you! Rambling Ed.jpg|Jonny and Rolf File:Fake_jonny.jpg|Fake Jonny. Jonny tree.jpg|"My head's gonna explode!" File:Jonny_ride.jpg|"We've been pickled, Plank!" File:Woohoo.jpg|Jonny had fun Jonny Horse.jpg|Tired Jonny Johnny.jpg|Spider Jonny 507aca1e.jpg|That's a creepy smile you got there, Jonny. Jonny dances to the beat.jpg|Jonny loves to dance to Ed's violin. Image:Its_way_ed_0022.jpg|"It's the latest thing!" Gourd.jpg|The Gourd Jonny chicken.jpg|"Kentucky Fried Jonny (KFJ)" NDVD 044.JPG|"Whaddya' mean, you think you blinked?" Jonny-streak.jpg|"Feel the wind, Plank!" 8236307 orig.jpg|"We were ambushed... They circled our wagon..." Jonny.jpg|Jonny in Ed, Edd n Eddy Mis-Edventures Jonnys sandals missing.jpg|Jonny's shoes are missing. Washed off plank.jpg|Jonny crying over Plank's mouth being wiped off. Captureqaegfetheththjtz.PNG|"WHAT?! YOU HATE BALD KIDS, TOO?!" Www.youtube.com screen capture 2010-9-7-13-22-48.jpg|Jonny with an afro. Woohoo.jpg|Dizzy Jonny. Owchie.jpg|Jonny first ping-pong accident. Johnny Mom.jpg|Jonny as Ed's mom in Ed's nightmare world. Johnny Mom in the fire world.jpg|"I see we'll have to wipe that silly grin off your face, won't we?" Ed scare Johnny.jpg|Jonny not knowing why Ed is scared of him. Ed love.jpg|"I love you mom!" Ed, Edd n' Eddy - S4E01 - An Ed in the Bush ~ See No Ed 20101107201623.jpeg|"I'm a monkey! Feed me a peanut!" Image2.jpg|"Not at the creek!" Image1.jpg|"Not at the junkyard!" Image3.jpg|"Not at the sewer!" NDVD 404.JPG|"If your tooth pokes a hole in it, I'll let all the air out of your head!" Crayon world jhonny.jpg|Jonny and Plank as crayon drawings in Ed's Dream World. Flush like you never flush before! PNG.png|Flush like you never flushed before! Top of Edtropolis.PNG|Jonny in Edtropolis Jonny 2X4.png See Also *Plank *Urban Rangers *Jonny's House Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:The Kids Category:Urban Rangers